White and purple love
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is the love story between 2 OC's. I do not own Sonic or my little pony. I also do not own Stargazer. If you read it you review it. OR ELSE!
1. Chapter 1

A purple hedgepony alicorn named Speedy spark was sitting on the edge of a cliff, his legs were hanging over the edge.

Speedy spark: It's beautiful.

Speedy spark was watching the sun set.

Speedy spark: But it's still not as beautiful as Stargazer.

Speedy spark imagined a beautiful alicorn pony named Stargazer. Speedy spark closed his eyes and imagined he was being kissed by Stargazer. Speedy spark has had a crush on Stargazer since he was only 6 years old. But he new that there was a very slim chance that she would fall in love with him. Stargazer was at least 12 years older than Speedy spark, but he didn't care. He kept trying to get her attention, buy every attempt failed. Speedy spark started to cry. Sonic came outside to talk to Speedy spark.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Sonic was really worried about Speedy spark. Speedy spark was extreamly emotional. He would constantly cut himself and cry.

Speedy spark: Nothing.

Sonic: Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anybody, I pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Speedy spark: Well there's tis girl I like, but I can't get her to notice me.

Sonic: Who is this girl?

Speedy spark: It's S-Stargazer.

Sonic: Your old babysitter?

Speedy spark: Yeah.

Stargazer used to babysit him and his siblings. Until Scootaloo got old enough to babysit.

Sonic: Why Stargazer? She's like... 12, mabye 13 years older than you.

Speedy spark: Age is but a number.

Sonic: You know what, it's your love life, an I support you every step of the way.

Speedy spark: Thank's dad.

They hugged, then Sonic went back into the house. Speedy spark continued to watch the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

Speedy spark was resting on a cloud when he heard something fly past him. He decided to catch up to it and see what it was. When he caught up to it he saw that it was Stargazer. He then saw her plot and started to stare at it because at that moment he felt like everything else had dissapeared. Stargazer looked behind her and saw Speedy spark.

Stargazer: Hi Spee-

Stargazer saw a mountain.

Stargazer: SPEEDY LOOK OUT!

Speedy spark snaps out of his trance, but it's too late. He crashes into the mountain and gets knocked out..

Stargazer: SPEEDY!

Stargazer rushes to help Speedy spark. She takes him to the ground and starts to preform CPR. Speedy spark soon wakes up, and ringht when Stargazer is doing mouth to mouth. Speedy spark starts to blush a deep red. Stargazer then stops. She blushes as well.

Stargazer: Are you okay Speedy?

Speedy spark: Yeah, I'm okay.

Stargazer then notices one of the cuts on Speedy spark's arm.

Stargazer: What's that?


	3. Chapter 3

Speedy spark did not know what to say.

Speedy spark: Well um... you see... it's nothing.

Stargazer: Tell me the truth.

Speedy spark ran away.

Stargazer: Oh no you don't!

Stargazer caught up to Speedy spark an tackled him to the ground. She then looks at his wrist and sees a few cuts.

Stargazer: Have you been cutting yourself?!

Speedy spark: Y-yes.

Stargazer: Why?

Speedy spark: It's too painful to talk about.

Stargazer: Come on Speedy. You can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you or anything like that. I promise.

Speedy spark finally got up the courage to say what he's had on his mind for 12 years.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargazer was baffled at what she just heared.

Stargazer: Y-you love me?

Speedy spark: Yes. I do. I I've loved you since I was 7 years old. I bet you hate me n-

Speedy spark was inturrupted by Stargazer's lips pressing against his.

Speedy spark was really confused. He then broke the kiss.

Speedy spark: What the... you don't hate me?

Stargazer: No. I never knew that you loved me. Now that I know. I guess I love you too.

Unknown saw the whole thing from behind a boulder. He started to tear up. But then his eyes became a firey red.

Unknown: Stargazer will be mine.

Speedy spak walked Stargazer home and then started to walk home himself. He was then teleported to a place that looked like an endless room of nothing but white.

Speedy spark: Where am I?

Unknown: You're in my training room.

Speedy spark: Hi Unknown.

Unknown: Let's just cut to the chase. I'm in love with Dtargazer too.

Speedy spark hangs his head in shame.

Speedy spark: But Unknown, I-

Speedy spark was inturrupted by an energy beam that Unknown shot at him.

Speedy spark: HOLY SH-


	5. Chapter 5

Speedy spark had his eyes closed as he was up against a wall.

Speedy spark: Am I dead?

Speedy spark opened his eyes to see Unknown rolling around on the ground laughing.

Speedy spark: THAT WASN'T FUNNY!

Unknown: Yeah, it was!

He went up to Speedy spark. Listen, Stargazer belongs with me. So I suggest you break up with her.

Speedy spark. But I love her!

Unknown: I don't give a crap!

Speedy spark: Fine. If I can't be with Stargazer then there's no point in me living.

Speedy spark conjures up a sword and impales himself.

Unknown: Oh crap!

Unknown rushes to Speedy spark.

Unknown: Why did you do that?!

Speedy spark: Without Stargazer... my life is pointless.

Unknown teleports him down to Equestria. But he was in a hurry so he could'nt pinpoint exactly where he teloported him. Unknown then teleported down to Equestria. He could not find Speedy spark. Speedy spark noticed he was near Stargazer's house. He stumbled over to it and fell. When he fell his head hit the door. Speedy spark then died.


	6. Chapter 6

Stargazer went to answer the door because she thought she heared someone knock. Stargazer opened the door and what she saw horrified her. Speedy spark was lying dead on the ground with a sword throygh his stomach.

Stargazer: NOO! SPEEDY!

Stargazer picked up Speedy spark's lifeless body and held it while she was crying.

Meanwhile, a red headgehog with black pants, a white shirt, and black shoes named Aura noticed that someones Aura has faded.

Aura: Speedy, oh-no.

Three days later Speedy spark's wake was held.

Everybody attended. Aura went up to Speedy spark's body.

Aura: I hope this works.

Aura placed a hand on Speedy spark's chest.

Aura: Now, take this aura.

Aura's body starts to glow.

Aura: The power of aura will prevail!

Everybody turned there heads toward Aura. Aura finished what he was doing. Speedy spark then woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Stargazer rushed to Speedy spark's side.

Stargazer: SPEEDY!

Stargazer hugged him and started to cry.

Stargazer: Please never do that again. I love you and I want to be with forever.

Speedy spark starts to blush.

Speedy spark: I promise, I'll never kill myself again.

Speedy spark got out of the cascet he then noticed that Aura was getting weaker.

Speedy spark: Aura... are you okay?

Aura: I'm fading.

Speedy spark's eyes widen.

Speedy spark: WHAT!?

Aura: This is what happens when guardians of aura use up all of their aura energy.

Speedy spark: NO! I won't let this happen!

Speedy spark's horn starts to glow. He then touched his horn to Aura's head.

A bright light filled the room. The light soon deminished and Aura stopped fading.

Aura: Speedy, you saved me.


	8. Chapter 8

Speedy spark looked really dizzy.

Aura: Speedy, are you okay?

Speedy spark: I-

Speedy spark passed out. Luckily, Stargazer caught him in her arms.

Stargazer: We need to get him to a hospital! I just got him back, and I'm not losing him again!

Stargazer rushes Speedy spark to the hospital. They saw that the patient was the prince of magic and got him immediate medichal attention. It was three days before Speedy spark woke up. His room was filled with flowes and stuff from others who really care about him. He looked around and saw all of his friends. But the one he was really happy to see was Stargazer. She rushed up to him and gave him a big hug once she saw he was awake.

Stargazer: Speedy, I was so worried!

Speedy spark hugged back.

Unknown then went up to him.

Speedy spark: Oh, hello.

Speedy spark shot a glare at Unknown.

Unknown: Listen Speedy. I'm really sorry. For getting you to commit suicide. You love Stargazer and she belongs to you.

Speedy spark pulls Unknown's head down. Speedy spark looked as if he was going to kill him.

Speedy spark: Listen here bub. Stargazer is a lady, and she is not some possesion. She doesn't belong to me. We're in love. Got it?

Unknown: Y-yes.

Everybody started to laugh. Nurse Redheart soon came in and told everybody to leave because Speedy spark needed to sleep.

Stargazer: Please let me stay. I love him and I don't want to leave his side.

Nurse Redheart: Okay, but don't wake him up.

Once Speedy spark was asleep, nurse Redheart left the room. Stargazer then climed onto the bed with Speedy spark and hugged him. Speedy spark woke up and saw that Stargazer was sleeping with him. He started to blush.

Stargazer: Please go back to sleep. Nurse Redheart said not to wake you up.

Speedy spark nussled into Stargazer's chest and fell asleep. Speedy spark is much smaller than Stargazer. Stargazer then kissed Speedy spark on the top of his fore head and she fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

About 5 hours later, Speedy spark woke up and Stargazer was still sleeping next to him. Speedy spark smiled and admires Stargazer's beauty.

Speedy spark: Wow. She looks amazing.

Speedy spark gentley nudged her. Stargazer woke up.

Stargazer: ... Huh? What?

Speedy spark: Hey Stargazer.

Stargazer: Hey Speedy.

Speedy spark gave Stargazer a hug. Stargazer hugged back.

Stargazer: I love you Speedy.

Speedy spark: I love you too Stagazer.

When they broke the hug Speedy spark accidentally touched Stargazer's plot. Stargazer began to blush.

Stargazer: Oh my... Speedy... um...

Speedy spark: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-

Stargazer: It's okay.

Speedy spark: Oh, thank goodness.

Stargazer giggled. She then lied back down. This time she had her back turned to Speedy spark. Speedy spark saw Stargazer's plot and got a wing boner and a nose bleed. Speedy spark wanted to mount Stargazer so badly but decided against it. He wanted to wait until he was absolutly sure that Stargazer was willing to go along with it. Speedy spark grabbed some tissue paper and wiped his nose. He then lied down and went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Speedy spark woke up and got out of bed. It was hard for him to stand since he he had just started to recover. Even thought he's going to recover quickly. Speedy spark sat back down on the bed. He lifted his leg and looked at his hoof. The fact that he had pony legs would make his recovery a lot harder. Speedy spark stood back up and tried to walk. He then fell to the floor.

Speedy spark: Ow!

Stargazer woke up and saw speedy spark lying on the ground in pain. She then rushed to his side.

Stargazer: Speedy! Are you okay?!

Speedy spark got to his knees.

Speedy spark: I'm fine. Thank you.

Stargazer: Let me help you up.

Speedy spark: It's okay, I've got it.

Speedy spark flew up a little and got to his hooves.

Stargazer: Wow, you're stubborn.

Speedy spark: If you think I'm stubborn you should meet Knuckles.

Stargazer: Knukles?

Speedy spark: I go to Mobius every now and then. He's the guardian of the master emerald.

Stargazer: Cool.

Speedy spark sat down on the bed.

Stargazer: So what do you want to do now?

Speedy spark: Mabey we could... make out?

Stargazer: Okay.

Speedy spark and Stargazer moved closer and their lips met. They both deepened the kiss and slipped each other's tougues into thies mouths.

Nurse Redheart came in and saw what they were doing. So she left immediatly.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later Speedy spark fully recovered. Nurse Redheart explained that she's never seen anything recover that fast, but since he recovered they let him out of the hospital. The first thing he did was go see Stargazer. Speedy spark decided to take her on a few dates so their relationship wouldn't be too weird. Speedy Spark currenntley going on a walk with Stargazer. They passed by a pet store. Stargazer saw the cutest little puppy. She ran into the store and Speedy spark followed. She picked up the puppy.

Stargazer: Isn't she just the cutest little puppy ever?

Speedy spark said nothing. He simply walked up to the front desk, talked to the clerk a little, handed him a few bits, and signed some paper work. Speedy spark then went back to Stargazer.

Speedy spark: You are now the owner of this cute little puppy.

Stargazer: Really? Thank you so much.

Speedy spark: Hey, no problem. The puppy was only 1000 bits moneys no object. I'm loaded.

Stargazer: ... Okay... Well what should we name her?

Speedy spak: How about Galaxy?

Stargazer: Huh?

Speedy spark: Well your name is Stargazer, so if her name is Galaxy you will be a perfect match.

Stargazer: I love that idea!

Speedy spark: Thanks.

Stargazer gets the rest of the stuff that she needs for Galaxy and decides to walk Galaxy home. But Galaxy wanted to run, So Stargazer ran too. Speedy spark flew after them. But he accidentally rammed head first into a pole.


	12. Chapter 12

Stargazer heard a loud clang and turned around. She saw Speedy spark passed out on the ground and ran to him. She put her ear to his chest and heared his heart beating. It signified that he was still alive. Stagrazer sat down beside him and Galaxy started to lick his face. Speedy spark soon woke up.

Speedy spark: Ouch... What happened?

Stargazer: You got knocked out after you rammed into that pole.

Speedy spark: Oh...

Stargazer: I'm just happy that you're okay.

Speedy spark: Thanks.

Just then a portal opened and a giant moster came out of it. Everybody ran in terror, but Speedy spark froze in fear.

Stargazer: Let's get out of here Speedy!

Speedy spark would not budge. The monster then latced onto Stargazer's left hind leg with it's teeth.

Stagazer: SPEEDY!


	13. Chapter 13

Speedy spark snapped out of his terror state and saw that the monster was attacking Stargazer. Speedy spark snapped. He jumped onto the moster's back and grabbed the top of it's mouth with his right hand and the bottom of his mout with his left hand. He then broke the monster's jaw, forcing it to let go of Stargazer's leg.

Speedy spark: NOTHING HURTS THE ONE I LOVE!

Speedy spark then impaled the moster using only his fist. He then threw the monster into the portal, stuck his hand in and let out a giant energy blast.

Stargazer: S-Speedy.

Speedy spark: Looked behind him and saw that Stargazer's leg was all torn up.

Speedy spark: Stargazer!

Speedy spark ran up to Stargazer, touched his horn to her leg, and it intsantly healed.

Stargazer: Thank you.

Stargazer pulled Speedy spark in for a deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Speedy spark broke the kiss.

Speedy spark: What was that?

Stargaze: I think Corset might be back.

Speedy spark: Who's Corset?

Stargazer: He's a terrible demon who once tried to release hell into hevan.

Speedy spark: We can't have that now, can we?

Stargazer: No we can't.

Stargazer opens up a portal to hell and goes through it.

Speedy spark: Cool.

Speedy spark goes throught the portal as well. He lands face first.

Speedy spark: Ouch.

Stargazer helps him up.

Speedy spark: Thanks Stargazer.

Stargazer: No problem.

Speedy spark: Wow, hell isn't that bad.

Stargazer: It can actually get pretty rough, so we have to stay together, it's a five day trip to where we need to get.

Speedy spark: No problem.

Speedy spark gets really close to Stargazer, and she begins to blush.

They start walking, Speedy spark was exited to be a part of stopping something incredibly evil. It's been a while since he did that.

Later that night, Speedy spark notices it was getting dark.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, does magic work down here?

Stargazer: Only dark magic.

Speedy spark focouses really hard and his horn glows an omimnous colour. Just then camp gets set up. But speedy spark thought of something.

Speedy spark: Please don't hate me.

Stargazer wraps her fore hooves around the back of Speedy spark's neck.

Stargazer: Speedy, why do you think I would ever hate you?

Speedy spark: Well, you just seem like the type of girl who hates dark magic.

Stargazer: If I tell you a secret, will you stop worrying?

Speedy spark: Yes.

Stargazer: My biological father was a demon, so I'm half demon.

Speedy spark gets a wing boner.

Speedy spark: Damn that's hot.

Stargazer blushes.

Stargazer: You think I'm hot?

Speedy spark: Well, yeah. In fact you're sexy.

Stargazer blushes even harder and starts to get turned on.

Speedy spark: Well we better go to sleep.

Speedy spark heads to his tent.

Stargazer: Wait!

Speedy spark: Yeah?

Stargazer: How about you sleep with me tonight?

Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy spark goes into Stargazer's tent.

Stargazer was in a sexy pose.

Stargazer: Come and lie down so we can go to sleep.

This was absolute torture for Speedy spark, but he resisted his urges.

Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy spark lied down with Stargazer, and nuzzled into her chest.

Stargazer: Goodnight Speedy.

Speedy spark: Goodnight Stargazer.

They both went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning, Speedy spark woke up to see Stargazer sleeping next to him. He smiled and kissed her. He then got up and went outside to start breakfast.

Speedy spark: Hey, wait a minute.

Speedy spark used dark magic to make breakfast. He then went into Stargazer's tent to wake her up.

Speedy spark: She's so beutiful. Inside and out.

Speedy spark ently shook her.

Speedy spark: Hey, Stargazer, time to get up, I made breakfast.

Stargazer wakes up.

Stargazer: So what's for breakfast?

Speedy spark: I made a whole spread of food.

Speedy spark leaves the tent and comes back inside with the food.

Stargazer: Wow.

Speedy spark: Pretty cool huh?

Stargazer and Speedy spark start to eat. Stargazer then hears something.

Stargazer: I guess we don't have to stay here much longer.

Speedy spark: Huh?

Stargazer: Corset's here.

Speedy spark: I'll rip him apart!

Speedy spark runs out of the tent.

Stargazer: Oh no.

Stargazer hears an energy blast and a scream of pain. She then starts to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Speedy spark comes back into the tent and sees Stargazer crying.

Speedy spark: What's wrong Stargazer?

Stargazer sees Speedy spark.

Staergazer: SPEEDY!

Stargazer takles him to the ground and starts kisseng his face.

Speedy spark: I'm loving this, but what's going on?

Stargazer: I thought Corset killed you

Speedy spark: Nope. I'm still alive.

Stargazer: What happened to Corset?

Speedy spark: I vaporised him.

Stargazer: Awesome!

Stargazer: Let's go home.

Speedy spark: Okay.

Stargazer gets off of Speedy spark. She then summons a portal to out of hell.

Speedy spark: Ladies first.

Stargazer: You are so kind.

Stargazer goes through the portal, followed by Speedy spark. They appear in front of Stargazer's house.


	17. Chapter 17

Stargazer was about to go in her house before Speedy spark stoppoed her.

Stargazer: Um... Spee-

Speedy spark: Before you say anything, I want to ask you something.

Stargazer: Ask me anything.

Speedy spark: I know we havn't been together very long, but I sence a bond that's stronger than anything. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Speedy spark gets down on one knee, and puuls out a little black box.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, will you marry me?

Stargazer: YES! I WILL!

Stargazer tackled Speedy spark to the ground and deeply kissed him.

Speedy spark: I love you so much.

Stargazer: I love you too.


	18. Chapter 18

Stargazer and Speedy spark were taking moonlit a walk, Speedy spark looked at Stargazer and decided that it was time to go for it.

Speedy spark: Stargazer.

Stargazer: Yes?

Speedy spark: Well... we're about to get married, and I have been waiting to do something like... well, you know right?

Speedy spark lifted an eye brow.

Stargazer: No, I don't.

Speedy spark putt his hand on Stargazer's plot.

Speedy spark: I'm saying we should get intimate. But it's your call, no means no.

Stargazer starts to blush.

Stargazer: Sure.

Speedy spark: Awesome!

Speedy spark picked up Stargazer and carried her to her house. They both went in. Stargazer went straight to the bed, but speedy spark decided to take a shower first. Once he was finished his shower he saw went to Stargazer's room and saw Stargazer lying down on the bed.

Speedy spark: Are you sure you're ready?

Stargazer: I'm very sure.

Speedy spark got on top of Stargazer and began to kiss her. He then started to plant little kisses down her neck, then her chest, then her stomach, until he got to her marehood. He started to lick the edges. Stargazer moaned in plesure.

Stargazer: Oh Speedy, please don't stop.

Speedy spart then stuck his tounge in it and moved it around. Stargazer stopped moanig and started panting. Speedy spark then licked her G spot. Stargazer could not hold it any more. She came all over Speedy spark's face.


	19. Chapter 19

Speedy spark licked up her juices.

Speedy spark: You taste good.

Stargazer: Thank you.

Speedy spark brought out his retrackteble manhood.

Stargazer: Wow, it's so big.

Stargazer then started to rub it with her hoof.

Speedy spark: Oh yeah.

Speedy spark's manhood soon became erect. Stargazer wasted no time taking it all in her mouth. She gagged and moved her tounge around it.

Speedy spark: Stargazer... I'm going to c-cum!

Stargazer then started to bob her head up and down.

Speedy spark could no longer hold it. He came in Stargazer's mouth so much that her cheecks puffed up.


	20. Chapter 20

Stargazer swallowed Speedy spark's seed.

Stargazer: You tastse good too.

Speedy spark: Thanks.

Stargazer then spread her hind legs.

Stargazer: Come on.

Speedy spark: Okay.

Speedy spark inserted his manhood in Stargazer's marehood. Stargazer moaned in pleasure. Speedy spark started thrusting in and out.

Stargazer: Faster!

Speedy spark went faster. Stargazer then gasped.

Stargazer: OH SPEEDY YES!

Speedy spark: I'm doing that well?

Stargazer: Yeah!

Speedy spark went even faster. Finally he inserted it all of the way in and broke Stargazer's hymen.

Stargazer: OW!

Speedy spark kissed Stargazer to get her through the pain. The pain was finally gone and replaced with pure pleasure.

Stargazer: OH YES!

Speedy spark: I'm going to cum!

Speedy spark came inside Stargazer. He then took out his manhood, nuzzled into Stargazer's chest and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Stargazer woke up in the morning and saw Speedy spark nuzzled up to her. Stargazer then smiled, but then she felt sick.

Stargazer: I don't feel very good.

Stargazer ran to the washroom. Speedy spark then woke up. He heared Stargazer in the washroom puking her guts out. He then went to the washroom to see if Stargazer was okay.

Speedy spark: Stargazer, are you okay?

Speedy spark started rubbing Stargazer's back.

Stargazer: I... don't... know...

Stargazer was talking in between barfs. Speedy spark then remembered what they did the night before.

Speedy spark: How sick are you?

Stargazer: Increadibly.

Speedy spark: Well, then you might be pregnant.

Stargazer: What?

Speedy spark: I paid attention in health class. The first symptom of pregnancy is morning sickness.

Stargazer: I think I am.

Speedy spark gave Stargazer a warm smile and hugged her.

Speedy spark: I can't belive I'm going to be a dad.

Stargazer hugged Speedy spark back.

Stargazer: This is amazing.


End file.
